


how did it end up like this

by Chash



Series: Pony Regrets [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, F/M, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake does Gencon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did it end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this was by popular demand, but I don't know if two people telling me to do it counts as popular demand. But Steve told me to do it a lot.
> 
> This takes place at an AU version of this year's Gencon where no one from Boston went, to avoid a self-insert situation.

Bellamy was not really prepared for Gencon.

In his defense, he didn't think he needed to prepare for the _con_. He and Clarke have been running decks for a few weeks, trying to figure out what their best chance is in a fucking miserable meta, and he felt about as prepared as he could for a giant _My Little Pony_ tournament with a bunch of strangers, his girlfriend, his little sister, and her boyfriend. He figured everything but that would be pretty straightforward. 

But Gencon is _huge_ , full of people and things, all giant lines and crowds waiting for obscure shit he's never heard of. He'd expected to feel vaguely embarrassed about the whole thing, but no one is paying even a little attention to him. It's all just too big.

But then they go to the pony area, and suddenly the world is tiny, and _everyone knows Clarke_.

He knew that Octavia had heard of her, but he hadn't put together that other people would know her too, that she has actual relationships with the developers of the game and other people who were in the top sixteen last year, that she's recognizable, that she's--not _famous_ , not really, but it's sort of like they all went to the same summer camp last year, and they're all psyched to see each other again.

"Someone just _introduced himself to you_ ," Bellamy hisses.

"So?"

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm one of two girls who made top sixteen last year, and the other one is a brunette, so it's pretty easy to figure out which one I am," she says, like this isn't a big deal. "And I post on Facebook and Reddit and stuff, so people know my name. Everyone's pretty cool." She takes his hand and squeezes. "Don't worry. You can totally get internet-famous too. You can be that guy who hangs out with Clarke."

"I don't even get to boyfriend?"

"Nope. Just guy who hangs out with Clarke. That's as much as you can achieve. So, do you want to check out the rest of the con, or just hang out here and play--" She glances at the schedule. "Sealed, I guess?"

Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia have all already qualified for the championships on Friday; Lincoln is working on grinding in, which mostly seems to mean he has to have a deck and a pulse, because there are really not a lot of people trying for spots. He is very favored to get in off this sealed round.

"We should at least _pretend_ to have a con experience," says Octavia, bouncing a little. She's cosplaying Rainbow Dash and has already gotten like five requests for pictures; Bellamy is so far really not a fan of cosplay. At least on his little sister. He did see a really badass Star Wars group, so that was some comfort. But Octavia should not do it. "Check out the vendors, maybe learn some new games? Fun, guys! We are having fun."

"Oh my god," says Bellamy, rubbing his face.

"You came to a _gaming convention_ ," Clarke teases. "What exactly were you expecting? Not gaming?"

"Okay, everyone knows you, skeevy guys want pictures of my sister--"

"None of those people were skeevy, and two of them were women," Clarke interjects. "Are you jealous no one wants your picture? We could get you a hot cosplay. Something that involves you not wearing a shirt. People would definitely take your picture, I promise."

"That is not the problem," he grumbles.

"It so is," says Octavia. "Can we make a really cheap Jecht costume? He's shirtless, right?"

"I don't know what that means, but we're not doing it." He sighs and puts his arm around Clarke. Not in a possessive way. He just likes having his arm around her. And wouldn't mind if everyone here knew she was his girlfriend. He always wants everyone to know she's his girlfriend, honestly. He's one of those people who can't ever stop saying _my girlfriend_ in casual conversations, and he's hoping it will wear off soon, because both Clarke and Octavia make fun of him about it.

It's not his fault his girlfriend is awesome, right? He deserves to be proud.

"We can go check out the dealer's room or whatever," he tells them, like it's the worst thing that has ever happened to him. "And if it sucks, we still have time to just come back here and do sealed."

Miller texts him when Clarke is haggling over selling some Magic singles she has from--somewhere, he doesn't even know where, why does Clarke have Magic singles?--and Octavia is buying some weird bird plushie. _Have you gotten nerd cooties yet?_

_your boyfriend is a bigger nerd than I'll ever be, you're the one with nerd cooties_ , he texts back, and then has to remind himself that he is an adult and these are not words that adults should ever say. Or text. 

But Miller started it.

_He wants you to get him the Boss Monster promo, btw. Idk what that means, but do it, okay?_

_if you want favors, don't tell me I have nerd cooties_ , Bellamy texts back, but he shows his phone to Clarke, who has apparently gotten as much money as she wanted for her product and left the booth victorious. "Any idea?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah, we have a coupon for that," she says, sliding her hand into his. "Octavia, you want to come?"

"We're not leaving her alone," he protests, and Clarke squeezes his hand. "There are weirdos at cons."

"If she wants to be alone--"

"Jesus, I'll just come," says Octavia, sounding amused. "You're the weirdo at this con, Bell, I'm just saying. Do you think I'm going to get kidnapped or what?"

"I've seen the shit cosplayers have to put up with," he mutters, and Clarke squeezes him again.

"Come on," she says, apparently mollified. "Let's go get Monty's stuff, and then maybe we can demo some games."

*

They spend most of the day playing some weird pile of board games Clarke buys, and head back to the hotel early so they can rest up for the big day.

"We're resting up for a _My Little Pony_ tournament," Bellamy tells Clarke. All four of them are in one room, with two queen-sized beds, and he's torn between being excited about sharing a bed with Clarke for four entire nights in a row and irritated that his sister and her boyfriend are also in the room, so he's not going to be getting laid.

"Hm?" Clarke asks, looking up from her book. She's wearing her glasses, and he really wishes he could be getting laid right now.

"Just thinking about what my past self would say if I knew, this time last year, that I'd be in a hotel room, trying to get some sleep so I'm prepared to play a competitive card game about pastel horses."

"He'd say, man, my girlfriend is really hot, I lucked out," she says, grinning.

"Okay, yeah, he would," Bellamy grants. Past-him would be fucking psyched about Clarke. Present-him is psyched about Clarke. "But apart from that."

"Well," she says, practical. "If you're going to be into a pastel horse game, you might as well be really good at the pastel horse game, right?"

*

There are eighty-four people in the finals, which apparently means there will be _ten fucking rounds_. Bellamy really _likes_ the stupid pony game, and that seems excessive even to him. That is _so many rounds_.

And then, to add insult to injury, he has to face Clarke in the first one.

"I'll make it quick," she says, with a somewhat patronizing smile. 

He wants to protest, but he _knows_ his deck isn't favored against hers. It's not impossible, but she has the stronger main character, because he insisted on playing Spike. Which, in his defense, isn't the worst call in an environment where he's expecting to see a lot of combo decks. But it's also not the best call. Still, he has his roots. He's at Nationals, and he can't fully represent for Dude Tribal, but he can do his best.

Octavia spent some part of yesterday gathering intel, which mostly meant she was sitting around texting Lincoln and pretending not to listen to people talking about their decks. It's all still fairly surreal to Bellamy because--this isn't a big deal, right? Or not a big enough deal for there to be spying and intrigue and drama. He put together a deck that he thinks has a decent chance of making top sixteen, which is his primary goal. He has zero Rarity: Truly Outrageous, and he wants to get a play set of them, stamped with the cool finalist text, and then put them into a shitty hat deck to make Clarke cry. As goals go, it is weird and stupid, but it's his. Making shitty decks to piss off his girlfriend is just a part of his life now. He's come to accept it. But apparently this is also an event that requires Octavia to spy and Clarke to trash-talk him. He just--he really has trouble getting _that_ competitive over cartoon horses. Even as a competitive guy, it's just--there is a card in his deck called _Un-Unicorned_. He cannot take his life seriously at all.

"Don't get cocky, Griffin. I could have tricks up my sleeve."

"I know literally every card in your deck. I watched you write your decklist. I told you how to spell Ahuizohtl."

"Okay, fine," he says, starting to shuffle. "But I know every card in your deck too."

"I don't have tricks," she says. "I have a Maud deck. I have Maud, Carbo-Loader, Popping Corn, and villains. That is all Maud decks do. They get gigantic and beat shit up."

"Yeah, you're going to fucking crush me," he says, and she grins and does just that.

*

The next few rounds are pretty easy. Bellamy hasn't been playing the game for that long, but he plays with Clarke, who is fucking hardcore, and he's a smart guy who's got a good head for strategy and an excellent poker face. Plus, he's in the loser's bracket, which means he has some matches at roughly the level of Miles, who still just plays whichever ponies he thinks are prettiest.

He doesn't get worried until he loses his second game, in the sixth round. According to Clarke's calculations--why does she know a _website_ for this, who is his girlfriend, seriously--he has three free loses, but he doesn't like being so close.

"So yeah, anyone with seven wins should be auto-in to top sixteen," she says, poking at her phone. She just got her first loss, versus some combo deck, and she's clearly a little annoyed with herself. "So I just need two more and I'm set." She flashes him a tight smile. "We've got this, right?"

He kisses her temple. "You've got this, for sure. Half your remaining games? You are so golden."

Lincoln gets knocked out of top sixteen in round eight, losing to one of those weird Pile of Presents decks like the one Octavia is playing, and he wanders off to explore the expo hall. Octavia and Clarke have to face each other in round nine, but luckily they're both at seven wins and already guaranteed ins. Bellamy is struggling a little more--he has six wins and Spike is not serving him as well as he wants--but he wins his last game and should be set. Given the way she jumps into his arms and whoops, Clarke certainly thinks he is.

"You are too invested in cartoon horses," he tells her.

"Shut up, I'm proud of you. You're the only one who made Top Sixteen and isn't playing Maud or DJ mane."

"Dude tribal," he says. "It's a thing."

"It is absolutely not a thing. But you're doing your best."

They wait around for the rest of the games to finish while Octavia frantically texts Lincoln, who she's concerned has died.

"Now who's being a weirdo?" Bellamy asks her, smug.

Octavia shoves him. "We don't know where he is and he's not answering his phone! That's way more reason to be worried than whatever you were thinking. Cosplaying while female?"

"I asked Lincoln to get me something," Clarke offers, leaning against Bellamy's side. He rubs her shoulders, absent affection. "He probably just can't hear his phone in there. It's a zoo."

"I'm going to go look for him."

"This is how horror movies start," says Bellamy.

"The vendor hall closes in like five minutes," says Clarke. "You could just wait for them to find his body."

"I hate both of you," says Octavia, and flips them off as she goes, just for good measure.

Bellamy rests his chin on Clarke's head. "You okay?"

"I'm upset about how invested in this I am."

"We did come all this way. It'd be kind of weird if you weren't invested."

" _You're_ not."

He grins. "Yeah I am. But I'm rooting for you and Octavia. I just want those stupid RTOs."

Clarke laughs softly. "So, if we get paired up against each other, you're just going to scoop to me, right? That's what I'm hearing."

"No way. You're not going to enjoy your victory if you don't earn it. Where's the satisfaction in winning by default?"

She laughs again, stronger, and relaxes against him. "You're right. I'm not going to be happy unless I totally crush you."

"That's my girl."

*

One of the last-round matches involves a combo deck, and it takes forever, because the opponent insists on shuffling and cutting the deck literally every time they do their combo thing, even when the deck is only three cards. Bellamy watches primary because he beat the combo decks he played before they got a chance to do their thing, and he's kind of morbidly curious about how it goes. The entire process looks miserably boring, but the guys running it have it down pretty well, and he guesses he can't really throw stones about how people have fun with the pony game, given at the end of the day, they've all spent a stupid amount of time and money on cartoon horses.

Clarke gets bored long before Bellamy does, having seen the combo deck last year as well as losing to it this year, so she wanders off. Given Octavia and Lincoln still aren't back, he's kind of worried he actually is living in a convention-themed horror movie, and his companions are being killed off one-by-one by someone cosplaying the murderer from _Scream_ or something.

There's probably an episode of Law and Order with that exact plot. He's living in a bad episode of Law and Order.

At least he's the one who will survive it.

Clarke gets back first, and she brought him food, which is a pretty good reason to abandon him in a terrifying convention. It's shitty, over-priced food, but he figures she did her best.

"Who got it?" she asks.

"Combo."

"Okay, so all three combo are in top sixteen, and then--" She starts rattling off names of people and decks that mean--okay, not _nothing_ to Bellamy, he knows every fucking deck in the top sixteen and he's started to become familiar with some of the other players Clarke knows, but he still doesn't actually care too much what's in top sixteen, apart from him, Clarke, and Octavia. 

Clarke, of course, pokes him once she realizes he's not listening.

"What?"

"These are going to be your matchups tomorrow," she says, fondly amused. "You need to get ready."

"I can't change my deck between days and I already faced all this shit," he says. "What exactly am I doing to prepare? You should relax more. You're going to psych yourself out."

"I'm making mental notes for my tournament report."

"You're adorable. Any word on Octavia and Lincoln?"

"Expo hall's closed, so I assume they're having sex in a bathroom."

Bellamy makes a face. "What have we said about my little sister's sex life?"

"It's the best way to make you uncomfortable?" She grins. "I thought you wanted me to relax. Making fun of you is the most relaxing thing. Unless you want to try to find an unoccupied bathroom--"

"Just go draw some OC porn while we're waiting for results, okay? You're the worst."

"Like you don't follow my Tumblr for my OC porn," she says, tugging him over to an unused table.

"And to support you. I'm supportive."

"The most supportive." She flops down and pulls out her sketchbook; she's not working on OC porn, but she's been drawing the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing the card game in her downtime. Bellamy sits with her and rests his head on her shoulder, watching. He loves watching Clarke work, seeing her sketches turn into art.

His life is pretty great, these days.

Final standings go up before Octavia and Lincoln get back; they mean nothing to him beyond trivia (he's in fourteenth), but it makes Clarke frown.

"You're against combo. I'm against Octavia."

"You can tell already?"

"Don't you know how brackets work? From sports or something?"

"I only watch enough sports that I won't be embarrassed if people try to talk to me about sports."

Clarke bumps his shoulder. "Did you have hobbies before you met me?"

"I read a lot of non-fiction."

"Nerd."

"Wow, burn. You're drawing My Little Pony characters. Playing the My Little Pony card game. At a gaming convention."

"Yeah, but I don't read non-fiction books for fun."

He snorts and shakes his head. "You aren't really facing Octavia, are you?"

"I really am. And I'm going to crush her."

"I'm rooting for both of you."

"Like, into a fine paste. You and Lincoln are going to have to scrape her off the floor."

"I hope you both win."

Clarke laughs and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, love you too."

*

"He thought you were going to kill him."

Bellamy's half-asleep on Clarke's shoulder; Octavia texted him _we're working on it_ when he asked her where they were, which was not a real response, and Bellamy is hungry and sleepy and ready to not be here anymore.

"Why?" asks Clarke, squinting at Lincoln.

"I couldn't get the shirt."

"I would not have killed you for that."

"Well, he was really worried, so I had to barter with this guy after the vendor hall closed," says Octavia, rolling her eyes. "Luckily, I am an actual rockstar, so you don't have to murder Lincoln."

"Again, I was not going to murder Lincoln. Lincoln is my best friend. If I murdered him, I wouldn't have a best friend anymore. Do you guys think I don't learn from the ponies? I know how friendship works."

"You told me you were going to crush my sister into paste," Bellamy remarks.

Octavia flops down across from them in a huff. "What did I do?"

"We're playing each other round one tomorrow," Clarke says. "So, you know. Crushing you for friendship."

"Well, as long as it's for friendship," says Octavia, and extends her fist for Clarke to bump.

It's not until they've eaten dinner and made it back to the hotel that Bellamy remembers to ask, "What shirt were you going to kill Lincoln over?"

"Oh!" says Clarke, perking up. "Where is it?" Octavia tosses the shirt at Clarke, and she gives it to Bellamy. "It's for you. For tomorrow."

"Well, now I'm terrified." He holds it up and it's--Bulk Biceps. Of course.

"Representing for Dude Tribal, right? He _is_ your favorite pony."

Bellamy bites his lip, because--on the one hand, it is a ridiculous, ugly t-shirt with a pony on it, a pony he just said he liked because it was the first one he saw in that first game with her. But it's sweet, and she made Lincoln go and buy this for him, and--yeah. It's actually a nice gesture, and he's had a very long day. He is allowed to be touched.

"Thanks," he says, and he's expecting Clarke to make fun of him, but she just leans against his side.

"I'm rooting for you tomorrow."

"You're going to crush me."

"Well, yeah. But I'll be sad about it."

*

Clarke wins Nationals.

It takes a while, of course. She beats Octavia round one, and then, because the universe hates them, he has to play her in round two. She loses the first game, but he's pretty sure that's just because he got a really lucky draw and she can't stop laughing at his t-shirt. Which is, admittedly, Bulk Biceps going YEAAAAH. It's like half a size too small for him too, but he's not convinced lust is a factor, because, again, his too-small t-shirt has an overly muscled cartoon horse on it. He'll be happier if she's _not_ attracted to him right now.

She beats him in the next two games, easily, and then makes him go take a lap around the con because he's too excited about her being in top four for her to deal with.

"I thought you were chill!" she teases.

"I'm chill about _me_ ," he says. "I have no chill about you."

She pecks him on the mouth. "Well, go run around in circles or something. I'm in a zen state. I don't want you freaking me out."

"So, you're just gonna beat me and kick me out?" 

"Essentially. Come back when I'm winning."

He goes to the vendor hall and buys her a Twilight Sparkle plushie and gets Octavia a Rainbow Dash one, and then feels kind of bad for not having anything for Lincoln or their friends back home, and ends up just spending a really inadvisable amount of money without even meaning to. He's getting Miller all this Fluttershy shit. Miller secretly likes Fluttershy best. He is going to put it all in Miller's room when he's not home and no one can stop him.

He realizes he's gone overboard when his phone buzzes and he doesn't have a free hand for it.

"I didn't think you'd miss the whole match," Clarke says, when he picks up. She sounds pleased and amused, a little breathless, and he grins.

"I had an out-of-body experience in the vendor hall," he says. "I bought a lot of shit I don't need. Top two?"

"Top two."

"Fuck yeah. Am I allowed to come back? Are you starting?"

"The other top four match is finishing up, they're on game three. How much shit do you have?"

He looks down at himself. "A lot. I kind of went overboard getting Fluttershy stuff for Miller."

She cackles. "So, what you're saying is you spent a shitload of money at Gencon on presents for your roommate that he doesn't even want?"

"That's basically what I'm saying, yeah."

"You can come back, but only so I can laugh at you in person."

"You're the best girlfriend I have ever had."

"I know that's not sarcasm. Oh, wait, I think they're done, I'm gonna see about last round. See you soon."

She's playing again when he shows up, so he just dumps the Twilight Sparkle next to her, then gives her all his bags and wanders off again before the judge has to yell at him for being too close to the match.

Octavia and Lincoln are playing sealed, and he doesn't want to just lurk like a creeper, so he demos some random games he finds in the expo hall and checks his phone every five minutes, because--well, he really wants Clarke to win. His levels of investment in the cartoon horse game are unexpectedly high. He's chill about it, except it's _Clarke_ , and he wants everyone in the admittedly very small My Little Pony CCG community to know that she's the best.

_my life is fucking weird_ , he texts Miller.

_Is your girlfriend the queen of the ponies yet_ , Miller texts back.

_not yet, I'll keep you posted_

_You don't have to, I don't actually care._

Monty texts ten minutes later, _He's been on Reddit all day, getting annoyed that no one is posting updates. He thinks I won't tell you. He is wrong._

_friendship is magic, miller_ , he texts, and then gets a picture of his t-shirt, mostly to make Miller want to die. He gets a barfing emoji back and considers it a job well done.

He finally can't deal with not being near Clarke, so he gives up on demoing King of Tokyo and goes back to the tournament. He's gotten to know the judges well enough he can ask, in low tones, what game they're on (two) and who won the first one (Clarke), and he keeps a respectful distance to check out the board state.

Then he has to leave to make a very small scene outside, because she's fucking _got this_. She's in such good shape. 

His girlfriend is going to be the pony queen.

Once he's gotten control of his weird, stupid excitement, he goes back in and sits with Octavia and Lincoln, craning his neck to sort of watch Clarke's game from the next table. She catches his eye and gives him an amused smile, and he grins back at her, making her flush a little. Then she looks at her hand, nods, and wins the game.

He's not sure of the exact sequence of events until later, but she does a few things, and then her opponent nods, they shake hands, and she gives him this triumphant smile that is the best thing he's ever seen in his life.

The judge goes over to talk to her before he can, and there's stuff to do, the announcement to be made, and the whole time she just keeps stealing glances at him, with that smile, and Bellamy knows it's not a big deal, not really. She won a tournament of about eighty people for a relatively small and unknown card game about talking horses.

But she _won_.

"My girlfriend is the pony queen," he tells Octavia.

"Whatever, I'm the second-place girl," says Octavia, but she's grinning too. "That makes me the pony princess. And everyone knows pony princesses are way better."

"Pony queen," he says again.

The judge lets Clarke go and he goes over, feeling weirdly shy. They're in the middle of a My Little Pony booth. There are kids learning how to play. He's probably not supposed to pick her up and twirl her and kiss the life out of her. It might be awkward.

So instead he just says, "Miller says you're a nerd."

"Miller says everyone's a nerd." She tucks her hair back behind her ear and beams at him. "I won."

"You won. I knew you would."

"You didn't. You were nervous. You stress-bought Fluttershy merchandise, you were so nervous."

"I was excited." He leans and kisses her, very quickly. In a very family-friendly way. No tongue at all. "Congrats."

She beams. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without destroying your entire family."

"Leaving a trail of broken bodies and crushed dreams in your wake."

"Exactly." She leans against his side. "I get to design a card. Think they'll let me name it Bulk Biceps: Dude Tribal?"

He kisses her hair. "Maybe. But if you make that one, what am I going to design if I win?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle: Best Pony."

"I'm glad you've got this all figured out."

They grab a victory dinner at some restaurant Clarke finds on Yelp and trek back to the hotel. Lincoln and Octavia go to check out the pool, but on their way out, she adds, "We might not stay, so don't just assume you have time to have sex."

Bellamy groans and flops back on their bed. "Next year, we're getting our own room. If I'm going to get to actually share a room with you, I'm going to get to have hotel sex too."

Clarke laughs and sits down next to him, carding her fingers through his hair. "I assume by this time next year we'll be living together, so there will be less novelty. But I guess hotel sex is always worth having."

Bellamy opens his eyes to look at her, not surprised to find she's a little pink. They haven't talked about it much, but their relationship is moving pretty quickly. It hasn't been that long, but he knows how it feels, when he's serious about someone. And he's never felt as serious about anyone as he does about Clarke.

"It's the t-shirt, right?" he asks, grinning. "You can't resist the t-shirt."

"Such a dork," she says, all fondness, and leans down to kiss him.

*

Later, he will point out to Octavia that she never walked in on him hooking up the entire time he had custody of her, which was a minor miracle, so he was due, and besides, his girlfriend is the _pony champion_ , while Lincoln tries very hard not to laugh, and Clarke doesn't try at all.

But in the meantime, he pulls off his ridiculous t-shirt and tangles his hands in Clarke's hair and decides that she may have won ponies, but he definitely won Gencon.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia replace the three of us from Boston who made top sixteen. Clarke gets to win instead of my friend Johnny. Sorry, Johnny.
> 
> Bellamy is playing a [Stopping Corn](https://www.reddit.com/r/MLPCCG/comments/3cq31z/stopping_corn_primer_spiketbagwhite_control_1st/) variant.
> 
> Clarke is playing [Johnny's deck](http://ponyhead.com/deckbuilder?v1code=cg139x3-pr210x3-ad109x3-cn153x3-pr152x3-cg194x3-prPF2x3-ad86x3-ad195x2-ad126x2-ad129x2-cg205x1-cn114x2-ad79x3-cn203x3-ad202x3-ad196x2-cgPF14x1-rrF1x1-cg188x2-cn168x2-cg184x2-ad177x2-cn178x2%22).
> 
> Octavia is on some variant on the [second-place deck](http://ponyhead.com/deckbuilder?v1code=rr2x3-pr11x3-cn194x3-pr197x3-ad77x2-cg107x3-pr114x3-cn145x2-cg138x3-cg139x3-ad108x3-ad202x2-cg147x3-cn51x3-pr151x3-cn47x3-rrF2x1-ad169x2-cn171x2-cg172x2-ad174x1-ad176x2-cg188x1).
> 
> I know that was information we all needed.


End file.
